Kaanib
'Ally '''is the 50th episode of the Philippine fantasy series ''Encantadia produced by GMA Network. This episode continues with Chapter 24. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaKaanib. Plot Amihan finishes her training with Pao Pao. Aquil asks Amihan why she is too focused with Pao Pao whom he refers to as a taong ligaw who isn't skilled as them. Amihan advises Aquil to not underestimate such people especially Pao Pao because he hasn't seen yet what he can really do and that he shouldn't think so highly of their race because they failed to protect their home from the Hathors. Danaya meets Lira in the church. Danaya asks if her name is Lira. Lira replies she is. Muyak then introduces Danaya as her ashti she is one of her mother's sisters. Lira asks how she wandered to this world. Danaya replies she has been punished by the council for a crime she did not do. She is worried about Amihan because of what Pirena might do to her. Lira recognizes Pirena as she is the one who came to hurt her. Danaya asks Lira if she knows other Diwatas who are in this world. Lira wanted to tell her about Mira but she remembers her request not to tell anyone from Encantadia about her because she wanted a fresh of mind from her experiences. Muyak mentions Alena is still around. Danaya was shocked to know her sister is still alive. Lira tells her she knows where she lives and immediately they go there only to find out they left after their feud with her. As much Danaya would want to remain looking for Alena in such a big world, she knows she must prioritize going back to Encantadia first. Muyak proposes that she remain to look for Alena. Lira is saddened by this but Muyak assures her their separation is only temporary for Danaya will bring her back to Encantadia. Meanwhile Hitano is looking for Alena who escaped from him. In Sapiro a bandido captured another taong ligaw that they will make a slave. They removed the sack and that taong ligaw was actually Alena. In Lireo, Hagorn looks for Pirena. Gurna tells him she is not around. Hagorn wonders where she had gone to without leaving a word again. Pirena actually went to Carcero to have a word with the imprisoned female diwatas there. After they separate, Lira suggests she and Danaya use her powers to vanish but Danaya doesn't know the name of the place so they have to walk there. Lira asks Danaya if they could go to a place before leaving for Encantadia. Lira vanishes with Danaya to their house. A neighbor tells her that his Uncle Berto is not around. Lira mourns for her Mamu and remembers all the memories she, Dado and her have shared. After that they head unto the second portal. Danaya summons the guardian of the second portal and Danaya tries to use Lira as her sacrifice. Lira who doesn't understand the whole situation becomes confused. Danaya clarifies that it is just an act for them to be able to return to Encantadia. Lira acted like how a human would act but the guardian tells them to not make a fool of him as he sensed that Lira isn't a human through her smell and disappears once more. Danaya feeling hopeless, looks to the sky and sees a flock of birds flying. She remembers Enuo's advise and plays the flute. Lakan who was eating lunch at an eatery hears the melody of the flute. He mutters that it is a call he can't refuse. He goes to a secluded area and brings out his Ugatpak. He stabs it at his back transforming himself to his Mulawin form. He arrives at Danaya and Lira's location. He asks Danaya to call him Lakan. The episode ends with a collage of scenes about what happened with the four Sang'gres in this episode. Major Events * Lira and Danaya meet. * Through Lira, Danaya knows Alena is in the human world, but she has been kidnapped by the Bandito, as they thought she was a human being from the human world. Trivia * Danaya used the flute to call for the Mulawin. * Mira doesn't want to be recognised by anyone from Encantadia as she doesn't want to think about Encantadia / doesn't want to go back. * We see how Lakan turns from a human to a mulawin. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 10 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes